


Never Leave Me

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: T'Pol plans to return to Vulcan. (04/10/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

The office hadn't changed much. It was maybe a little more personal. On the desk there were a mass of pictures. Reed and Mayweather, Trip, Hoshi and her latest guy, T'Pol. There were several of T'Pol. He'd managed to get one of her smiling. She had a lovely smile.

She didn't like that he had the picture. Secretly he thought that she just didn't like that he could make her smile. Funny thing about Vulcan's, they didn't like people to know that they really felt things in there somewhere.

He smiled and picked up the picture of T'Pol smiling. It was a recent picture. They were out for lunch and he had pulled a camera out without asking her. Also on the desk was a picture of them at the Grand Canyon.

He couldn't believe it had been a year ago. He cast his mind back to that day. It had been in this very office. The conversation that had lead up to the trip to the Grand Canyon. He had been so scared that now the mission was over she would just up and leave. Retreat back into her Vulcan personality and go back to the Vulcan compound, or worse, Vulcan itself.

Of course it hadn't worked out like that. THey were closer then ever now.  
The door opened and without announcing herself T'Pol entered. She did this more and more now. It seemed he was finally getting through to her that she didn't have to be on parade with him. This was totally relaxed.

"Hello Jon," she said. He smiled at her and she came further into the room, looking at the picture he was holding. She seemed very nervous.

"I was just remembering when we first got back," he said quietly.

His mind began to wander again. To when she first began to call him Jon. He had persuaded her to call him Jonothan on Enterprise, calling him Jon had been a decision she had made herself. About a month ago she had started. They had been eating dinner when she first said it. He had no idea why he still remembered, it was just one of those things that stuck with him. She had said 'yes Jon' and then looked slightly nervous. He decided to let it slide. He was happy she had called her that but he knew telling her so would embarrass her.

"Something has happened Jon," he looked up at her. She was very serious. He waited for her to continue, she took a second.

"I am returning to Vulcan."

All thoughts of former encounters fled him as he tried to process what she had said. She was returning to Vulcan? She couldn't return to Vulcan! He was just thinking how much he loved her being here, she couldn't turn around and leave him!

"I am sorry," she said. "I received the orders this morning. I have inquired with my superiors and they have informed me there is no other option. I will return to vulcan."

"Archer was silent for a moment, then he rose and began to pace behind the desk. She looked at the floor. He paused for a second. She looked for all the world like an ensign he had reprimanded last week.

He made his way around the desk and knelt down in front of her. She still refused to meet his eye.

"When?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," Archer was shocked. So soon? He had imagined that she would have at least a week, but it didn't look like it would work out like that. He knew he had to say something. He loved her. He had been trying to deny it for years but it just wasn't working, and now he had to tell her before it was to late.

"I love you T'Pol."

She looked absolutely shocked. This was saying something for even though she had let her guard down a little he had never seen emotions of such intensity on her face. He waited for her to gather herself.

"Explain." He hadn't expected that. He thought about it for a second. She realised he needed clarification and continued. "What type of love do you feel towards me. Mr. Tucker explained to me there are many types of love."

"Romantic love," he told her without hesitation. She didn't say anything again and he reached forward and took her hand. He expected her to draw back. He had never been allowed to touch her before but today she didn't seem to mind.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable but I have to say this before you go or I'll regret it for the rest of my life. I am in love with you. Will you marry me?"

She was silent for a moment. He was about to move of, thinking that she was going to say no but just didn't want to hurt him.

"Yes,"

He couldn't believe it. She had said yes. He didn't move for a second, uncertain of how to proceed, but she made it clear for him as she slipped of the chair and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder.

He took a moment to enjoy the feel of her in his arms. His best friend, his love, his fianc.

"I thought Vulcan's didn't touch," he whispered, stroking her back.

"Normally they do not, but in this case an exception could be made."

"Your not going back to Vulcan?"

"No, I will do anything not to be made to leave. I wish to stay with you."

He grinned and pulled her close. He didn't want to ever let her go, she felt so good in his arms. And now he may never have to let her go again.


End file.
